


Cambio de lugares

by beegirlprime7



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegirlprime7/pseuds/beegirlprime7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK este es un Crossover Night at the museum y mr Robot y me parecio una buena idea de hacer un fic de que pasaría si nuestro Hacker favorito, conociera a nuestro Faraón también favorito.</p><p>La historia contiene solo mención del yaoi muy levemente, espero la disfruten</p><p>Y necesito un Beta para traducirla si alguien la quiere leer en inglés ya que aun no soy muy buena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio de lugares

Cambio de lugares:

Elliot corría a través de las calles frías de Nueva York, era un noche bastante helada, la nieve caía con más fuerza y él hubiese deseado encontrarse en su pequeño departamento, frente a su computadora y con Flipper sentada en sus piernas, pero no, Darlene y sus amigos habían encontrado un lugar que contaba con una muy perfecta cobertura de internet, a la cual podían conectarse sin parecer sospechosos y entrar así a la nueva información que el Evil Corp mantenía oculta de ellos, para que no volvieran a dejarlos en la ruina.

Elliot maldijo y se abrochó aún más su sudadera y se ajustó la capucha, no maldecía en si por el mal clima, sino porque había mucha gente en la calle y a él eso no le agradaba, siempre prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquiera y odiaba el contacto físico.

Caminó varias cuadras más, cuando de repente llegó al museo de historia natural de la ciudad de Nueva York, el lugar donde justamente podría agarrar la mejor señal y se extrañó de verlo con más luz de la que debería tener a esas horas, pero decidió que era algo que no le importaba y rodeó el museo para buscar alguna caja que contuviera los cables de la conexión de internet del museo y poder Hackearlo.

Cuando la encontró, sacó un desarmador y abrió la caja de la cual extrajo los cables que necesitaba y comenzó su faena, cortando y uniendo cables unos con otros, luego volvió a cerrar la caja y se sentó en el suelo, donde sacando su laptop de la mochila que traía consigo y la encendió.

Pero no bien había comenzado a trabajar con ella cuando…

-Hola ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y sentado afuera? –ante esa voz Elliot se puso de pie de inmediato y buscó quien le hablaba en vez de huir, pero había algo en aquella voz que no lo alertaba y al alzar la vista hacia el techo del museo, se encontró con alguien que lo observaba desde ahí, aunque no podía distinguirle la cara–No es muy común ver a gente a estas horas cerca de aquí –siguió hablando.

-Amm, sólo estaba de paso –dijo él –necesita un lugar más o menos tranquilo para hacer unas tareas –le mintió mientras pensaba que el extraño del museo (que pensaba que era quizás un vigilante que había salido a tomar un poco el fresco) tenía un tono y timbre muy parecido al suyo.

-Comprendo –dijo el extraño y Elliot vi que de ropa estaba usando algo de color dorado –aunque el museo realmente no está muy tranquilo ahorita. Mis amigos están teniendo fiesta y yo decidí salir a pensar un poco a solas hasta que me asomé y te vi, es agradable platicar siempre con alguien que no sea del museo ¿Sabes? Adoro a mis amigos y todo eso, pero a mí me agrada conocer gente nueva.

-“¿Ah sí?, pues a mí no” –pensó Elliot en lo que pensaba que el otro chico era muy parlanchín a diferencia de él –Bueno, ha sido un placer, pero… ya tengo que retirarme.

-¿Tan pronto? –dijo el otro y Elliot no pudo dejar de notar el tono triste de la voz del otro, quédate un poco más –ante eso se acercó a una de las tuberías del museo que llegaba hasta abajo y con cuidado se deslizó por ella y se acercó a Elliot y al verse frente a frente se quedaron más que sorprendidos, era como una mala jugada del destino, no sólo su voz era idéntica en modo y timbre, sino que, ellos dos eran como si hubiesen nacido de la misma madre biológica, ambos eran como gemelos idénticos.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahkmenrah no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, no podía haber alguien idéntico a él, afuera correteando en las calles de N Y, mientras que él se la pasaba encerrado en el museo, esto debería ser una mala broma de la tableta, por el contrario Elliot sintió que se desmayaría por la impresión.

El faraón alzó una mano y con dos dedos le toco la frente, los párpados, la nariz y los labios, era como si se estuviera tocando así mismo, en un reflejo de algún espejo, sólo que este “reflejo” estaba vestido de manera diferente.

Ahk sonrió para tranquilizar al otro, él se acostumbraba a las cosas muy rápido y sobre todo cuando sabía que él otro no le hará daño alguno.

-Vaya, esto es increíble –dijo el egipcio y sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora, aunque en sus ojos se veía el brillo de una travesura en la cual estaba pensando -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Elliot Alderson –le respondió.

-Yo soy Ahkmenrah, cuarto rey del cuarto rey y heredero de la tierra de mis padres –a Elliot le pareció una presentación muy extraña pero no dijo nada –Con que Elliot, bien… ¿te gustaría cambiar de lugar esta noche conmigo?

-¿Cambiar de lugar? –dijo el otro sorprendido.

-Sí, yo me haré pasar por ti esta noche y tú por mí –dijo Ahk con una sonrisa.

-¿QUÉEEE? Ni lo sueñes, yo no… -ante eso Ahk puso una mirada triste.

-Vamos, será divertido, sólo será por esta noche, lo prometo y te estaré eternamente agradecido.  


Elliot dio un suspiro, todo era increíble, ambos eran idénticos no podía negarlo, pero ¿cambiar lugares? Él otro chico no sabía nada de él y viceversa.

-No lo sé, no creo poder –respondió.

-Claro que vas a poder, sólo hay que cambiarnos la ropa y tú regresarás al museo y fingirás ser yo y yo me pondré tu ropa y fingiré ser tú.

-“’ ¿Por qué no me agrada esta idea?” –pensó Elliot.

-Sólo dime que harás esta noche y todo está arreglado –Elliot volvió a suspirar.

-Bien –dijo y el faraón ante eso sonrió ampliamente –te anotaré todo en un papel –sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y arrancando una hoja anotó unas cosas en ella

–El lugar está bastante cerca de aquí, estás son las llaves.

-Perfecto –yo vendré de nuevo al museo antes de que salga el sol, no te preocupes –el otro no entendió a qué se refería pero decidió no preguntar.

-¿Ahk? ¿Estás afuera? –de repente alguien abrió la puerta del museo y Ahkmenrah de inmediato jaló a Elliot hacia otro punto del museo y le pidió que guardara silencio.

-Es Larry, es muy buen guardián, pero no debemos dejar que nos vea -¡Voy en un rato guardián de Brooklyn, sólo necesito un tiempo a solas, no es nada grave no te preocupes!

-Bien Ahk, pero no tardes en volver, sabes que no debes salir del museo -el guardia volvió a cerrar la puerta y Ahk dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Por poco –ven vamos a cambiarnos.

Elliot no lo hizo muy seguro, pero tuvo que ceder, y Ahk le ayudó a ponerse su ropa, ya que era complicado.

-Es increíble dijo el faraón al terminar –nadie notará la diferencia. Bien tú vuelve al museo, yo iré a hacerme pasar por ti esta noche.

-Espera –dijo Elliot de repente –mis conocidos te preguntarán sobre la misión diles que no pudiste completarla porque se presentaron algunas complicaciones y si te dicen cual, di que había mucha seguridad a los alrededores por parte de la Evil Corp.

-¿Evil corp? –Ahk se quedó extrañado, no entendía.

-Tú sólo di eso ¿o sabes algo de computadoras?-Ahk negó.

-Sólo se navegar por internet –le respondió –y bajar música y películas para ver, pero nada más –ante eso Elliot estaba a punto de reir, este tipo, que bien podría ser su gemelo separado al nacer, era una buena persona y algo divertido, algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

-Bien. Procura no volver tarde –ante eso Ahk asintió y ambos se dirigieron a sus lugares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elliot se dirigió a la puerta donde había visto salir al guardia y vio a Ahk caminar calle abajo, tocó suavemente y el guardia abrió.

-Ya era hora de que entrarás ¿algo te preocupa Ahk? Sabes que puedo ayudarte –Larry realmente se veía preocupado.

-Oh, no es nada realmente, sólo necesita pasar tiempo afuera… guardián de Brooklyn –ante eso Larry sonrió.

-Ahk ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Larry?, eso de guardián de Brooklyn me suena muy agresivo.

-Lo siento, lo intentaré –ahora Larry sonrió.

-Ven vamos a revisar a todas las exposiciones, no sea que hayan hecho un gran desastre durante nuestra ausencia –ante eso Elliot se quedó extrañado.

Estaban en un museo y era raro que las exposiciones estuvieran haciendo algo malo, es más ellas ni se movían y se quedó pensando que quizás el guardia se refería a que no quisiera ver que los invitados a la fiesta que Ahkmenrah le había mencionado anteriormente hubieran dañado a las exposiciones.

Ambos entraron en el Hall principal y Elliot se quedó con la boca abierta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahkmenrah corría por las calles de NY creyendo apenas en su suerte, esto debería haber sido un regalo por parte de sus dioses, unas cuantas horas de libertad, incluso estaba muy feliz y se asomaba en cada escaparate que encontraba y se sorprendía muchas veces de lo que veía y no podía evitar reir, la gente que lo veía lo señalaba y reía, pero no de mala manera, ya que se les hacía un muchacho muy alegre.

-¡¡WEEEEE!!! –Dijo él y alzando los brazos hacia el cielo dio un par de vueltas mientras un poco de nieve le caía encima –“Gracias por esto Ra, lo disfrutaré mucho” –pensó y siguió corriendo por las calles.

De pronto pasó por un bar donde estaban Darlene, la hermana de Elliot, junto a Ángela, la mejor amiga de éste y sus otros compañeros.

-¿Qué no es ese Elliot? –dijo Mobley al verlo desde la ventana del bar.

-¿Será? Se ve un poquito fiestero –dijo Trenton en lo que se tomaba un poco de refresco con una pajita.

-¿Un poquito? Para mí que ahora si se le pasó la mano con la morfina, Iré por él –Romero se puso de pie y se acercó a Ahkmenrah, al que creía que era Elliot -¡Elliot! –le gritó mientras se atravesaba la calle.

Ahkmenrah lo vio y se preguntó quién sería, pero de repente imagino que sería alguno de los conocidos de Elliot -¿Qué demonios andas haciendo? ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra misión?

-Oh eso, había mucha seguridad alrededor del museo, así que me ha sido imposible –el otro lo vio fijamente por un momento Ahk pensó que no le creería.

-Bien, ya lo intentaremos después –le palpó el hombro –ven, vamos a que tomes algo para bajarte la morfina, estos arranques de alegría no son comunes en ti “Mr. forever alone” –se lo llevó al bar.

Ya ahí Ahk se sentó en la misma mesa que los demás.

-¿A qué se debe tu alegría? Tú no sueles ser así –le dijo una de las chicas y él la observó fijamente.

-No sé –de repente me puse feliz –respondió mientras vio a la chica encender un cigarrillo.

-¿De repente? Bueno pensaré que tal vez estés así porque la misión resultó ser un éxito.

-Ah, eso… no pudo ser, lamentablemente había mucha seguridad en el museo –les dijo.

-Bueno sea lo que sea, si es bastante raro que te comportes así ¿qué vas a querer tomar? –le preguntó Mobley.

-¿Qué hay? –quiso saber y se eligió al final por un té verde, cosa que sorprendió aún más a los otros.

-¿Acaso estás enfermo de algo? –le preguntó Ángela.

-No, sólo que quise tomar un poco de té –les dijo y se quedó viendo las decoraciones del lugar, mientras se preguntaba quién de las tres era la hermana de Elliot.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elliot en el museo no salía de su asombro, en un principio si hubiese creído que todos los que estaban ahí eran personas disfrazadas, salvo un pequeño detalle (también había animales, mamuts y un esqueleto de un tiranosaurio rex correteando por ahí. mientras perseguía una de sus costillas la cual era jalada por un carro de radio control.

-“Holy Shit” –se dijo así mismo.

-¿Ahk? ¿Estás bien? - Larry le preguntó de repente.

-Oh, lo siento Larry es que creí ver algo que me sorprendió, pero me equivoqué, mil perdones.

-Muy bien de acuerdo –Larry vio a Teddy caminar hacia ellos junto a Sacagawea y Elliot seguía pensando que eso era inaudito, las exposiciones no podían estar vivas, quizás esta vez sí se había drogado de más y quizás estuviera inconsciente en algún lugar y soñando todo aquello. O que todo fuera una alucinación provocada por su mente como era costumbre.

-Estás muy pensativo esta noche muchacho –Teddy le golpeó el hombro de repente y Elliot casi se va de boca –Oh, lo siento mi querido muchacho, creo que te he pegado con mucha fuerza –dijo en lo que lo sujetaba.

-Todo está bien, sólo me ha agarrado de sorpresa –dijo.

-Déjate de ceremonias y dime sólo Teddy –le dijo.

-¡AHK! –de repente vio venir hacia el a un niño no de más de 12 años él cual lo abrazó efusivamente –papá me ha comprado un nuevo juego de video y estaba esperando que entraras para poder enseñártelo.

-¿Video juego? –se sorprendió ante eso, aquello si no se lo esperaba y se volteó a ver a Larry quien le asintió como si le dijera que estuviera bien ir con el niño.  
Elliot se dejó conducir por el pequeño niño efusivo, sintiendo hacia él un cariño realmente inexplicable.  
Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, que cierta miniatura romana que había baja del Rc lo veía perspicazmente y con algo de desconfianza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahk se tomaba poco a poco el té mientras era observado por los demás.

-Elliot, realmente estás muy extraño, no sólo estás feliz, sino también has estado muy participativo con todos –ante eso Ahk observó a la mujer que le hablaba –llegando a casa te daré tu medicamento.

-“Entonces ella debe ser Darlene” –dijo Ahk en su mente mientras aún bebía el té.

-Um bien –dijo él –pero no necesito tomar medicamentos –me encuentro en perfectas condiciones-siguió tomando su bebida y al acabárselo pidió otro, sorprendiendo a un más a sus “amigos”.

-Mañana a primera hora lo llevas al médico –le susurró Romero a Darlene la cual asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elliot jugaba felizmente con él niño, aunque no lo demostrara.

-¡Wauw! Estás siendo muy bueno en el juego, vaya que si has aprendido muy rápido lo de la actualidad –dijo el niño emocionado mientras jugaban carreras de autos y Elliot hizo un amago de una sonrisa, pero cuando Nick volvió a observarlo el rostro de Elliot no se veía serio, sino triste, pero prefirió no decir nada, aunque no le gustaría enterarse de que algo lastimó a aquel a quien consideraba su hermano mayor.

Elliot dio una vuelta en una de las curvas de la pista del juego.

-Les he traído un poco de té –la mujer india que estaba con Teddy hace un rato entró –Es un té de miel, les caerá bien.

-¡Gracias Sac! –Dijo el niño y tomó una de las tazas y se la ofreció a Elliot, a quien creía el faraón –Vamos tómala, a ti te gusta el té.

Elliot tomó la taza y vio al niño, no quería ser maleducado, pero a él no le gustaba el té, pero no podía desilusionar a ese niño, así que le sopló un poco a la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

De repente sintió que todo se calentaba agradablemente en su interior y no sólo eso, el sabor era realmente delicioso y sorprendido se retiró la taza de los labios y se cubrió la boca, no podía creer que el té supiera tan bien.

-Esto sabe realmente delicioso –dijo y ante eso Sac sonrió complacida.

-Qué bueno que te ha gustado hermano espíritu –le dijo y se retiró mientras Nick también se bebía el suyo.

-Oye Ahk, he querido preguntarte algo –le dijo Nick y él se giró a verlo.

-Sobre que –le dijo.

-Bien, este ¿no estaría bien que mi padre estuviera contigo?, es que yo sé que te quiere aunque no te lo diga y yo pues, no tengo nada en contra, aunque suene ilógico, pero he visto que él te ve de una manera especial y pues –ante eso Elliot se quedó sin palabras -¿Larry sentía algo por Ahk? Vaya eso era…. ¡Santo cielo! De repente se puso de pie y corrió hacia el mostrador del museo, sabía que por ahí había un teléfono, el cual agarró y marcó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-

Ahk extrañado agarro el teléfono que estaba dentro de la mochila de Elliot y se sorprendió de ver en la pantalla el teléfono del museo y disculpándose diciendo que iba hacia el tocador, se paró de la mesa.

Ya en los baños lo contestó.

-¿Diga? ¡Elliot! ¿Hay algún problema?

-Olvidé decirte algo de suma importancia ¿ya estás en la casa? –le preguntó.

-No, me encontré con tus amigos y hermana en un bar –le respondió.

-Bueno eso no es importante ahorita ¿te han preguntado por la misión? –ante eso Ahk asintió.

-Les he dicho lo que tú me dijiste.

-Te lo agradezco… Bien si se te acerca un tipo güero llamado Tyrell, no le hagas caso por favor, te dirá una sarta de tonterías para… estar a tu lado –ante eso Ahk no pudo evitar reir.

-¡Ah! Digamos que es tu peor es nada -ante eso rio y Elliot dio un suspiro por el otro lado de la línea.

-Por supuesto que no, es sólo que… bueno ya tengo que colgar, nos veremos antes del amanecer –Ahkmenrah le dijo que así sería.  
Ahk volvió a la mesa con los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elliot volvió a la oficina del guardia nocturno y vio que Nick jugaba entristecido con uno de los controles del juego.

-¿Ocurrió algo? –le preguntó.

-Creo que te molestaste conmigo y te he dicho algo bastante incorrecto –ante eso Elliot se sentó a su lado, realmente él había salido tan estúpidamente a la carrera sin siquiera pensar en que el niño había malinterpretado aquello.

-Por supuesto que no Nicky, es que yo olvidé que tenía que hacer algo así fui rápido a hacerlo, vamos sígueme contando ¿así que te agradará que yo estuviera con tu papá?, pero yo soy una exposición –A estas alturas ya sabía que Ahkmenrah realmente si era un faraón

-A mí no me importa –ante eso el niño lo abrazó y Elliot se tensó pero no dijo nada, él no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto de los demás y a los abrazos en especial, pero aun así abrazó al niño, mientras sintió que sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas. Él jamás había sentido un abrazo de verdad.  
Busco algo con que distraerse, no podía llorar, no frente a ese niño, así que de repente a un lado de Nick vio un teléfono celular.

-¿Ese es tu celular? –le preguntó.

-Sí ¿tan rápido lo olvidaste? –le dijo.

-Creo que sí, perdóname –ante eso el niño ahora sonrió y se lo pasó –Elliot lo agarró y vio que el niño ya había desbloqueado el teléfono y se puso a ver su contenido incluso el niño tenía varias fotos con los habitantes del museo y muchas con Ahk y sintió una punzada de celos, al ver que su “gemelo” si tenía una vida aparentemente feliz, siguió explorando el celular, mientras Nick jugaba una carrera individual, y sin que el menos se fijara marco una serie de claves y volviendo después a la pantalla principal se lo devolvió, él había jaqueado el teléfono del niño, para el mismo fin de los demás, proteger a aquellos a quienes estimaba.

-Gracias –dijo él y lo guardó en su bolsillo sin sospechar nada.

-Nicky ya pasan de las 2 de la mañana –Larry entró en ese momento –ya es hora de dormir.

-Cierto, el niño apagó el juego y guardando todo en orden se fue al baño a cambiarse por su pijama y al salir le dio a Elliot un beso en la mejilla, deseándole un buen descanso en el día y él se quedó bastante sorprendido.

-Bien, todo está en orden, ven vamos a recoger todo, los demás ya están ayudando –le dijo Larry al que creía que era el faraón y él lo siguió.  
Todos levantaban algo, para dejar el museo listo para él día siguiente, y quienes llegaran a visitarlo no sospecharan que algo pasaba ahí durante las noches y al finalizar todos se dirigieron a su áreas de exposición.

Elliot subió y por suerte sabía dónde estaba la exposición egipcia, ya que había asistido varias veces antes al museo, pero jamás se imaginó que este volviera a la vida en las noches y que dentro del sarcófago hubiera alguien tan idéntico a él.

Dio un suspiro y los chacales lo observaron, había algo diferente en él pero no sabían que.

-“¿Y ahora qué hago? Ellos creen que soy la persona que ellos esperan, pero no es así” –se dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el buen trato que estaba recibiendo ahora.

-¿Estás confundido? –escuchó de repente y volteó a todos lados pero no vio a nadie aparentemente –Aquí abajo –le dijo esa voz y Elliot bajó la vista y frente a sus pies vio algo que lo dejó verdaderamente sorprendido y tomó con cuidado al general romano, al cual puso en un pedestal a la altura de sus ojos –Tú no eres Ahkmenrah ¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo dices que no soy Ahkmenrah? –le preguntó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Te sorprendiste al verme –le respondió –aparte no pareces ser el mismo de siempre –Puedes confiar en mi –le dijo –Yo soy Octavio, el general y líder del diorama romano –se presentó y Elliot no dijo nada –Bien veo que no quieres hablar… -se iba a bajar del pedestal.

-Soy Elliot Alderson –le dijo de repente y el romano se giró hacia él.

-¿Elliot? –Dijo sorprendido –yo tenía razón -¿Dónde está Ahkmenrah?

-Él me pidió que por esta noche cambiáramos de lugares, nos conocimos hace unas horas fuera del museo –le comentó lo sucedido.

-Ya veo –dijo el general en lo que se ponía una mano debajo de la barbilla –esto es inaudito, realmente te pareces mucho a él, pero discúlpame Larry tiene que enterarse de esto, vamos abajo, ahí debe seguir él.

En efectiva así era Larry estaba en el Hall principal hablando con Teddy, Atilla, Sac y otra miniatura, la cual era un vaquero.

-Espérame aquí –lo llevó a la isla de recepción y lo dejó sentado, en ese lugar Elliot vio la computadora encendida y le metió su USB para hackearla y lo mismo hizo con el celular de Larry que estaba ahí y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio como si nada hubiese pasado y se guardó el USB.

Minutos después volvió Octavio con los otros 5.

-Bien, Octavio nos ha comentado algo que no puedo creer Ahk –Larry lo vio fijamente -¿Qué no eres tú? –le dijo.

-Es… verdad –dijo y Larry dio un suspiro.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo Lawrence –Teddy se acercó al “faraón” y le pido que se pusiera de pie y se quitara el collar y la túnica –Elliot extrañado así lo hizo y entonces vieron que no tenía el tatuaje con el cual fue marcado por sus padres en el antiguo Egipto –Bien muchacho puedes volver a vestirte.

Elliot vio a los demás: Larry se veía molesto, Jed se veía bastante festivo ante la situación, esto le parecía verdaderamente divertido, Octavio estaba serio, Sac negó con la cabeza, Teddy no sabía si reir o estar serio y Atilla no entendía nada.

-Bien si es verdad lo que dices, llévame al bar donde pueden estar tus amigos y si resulta ser cierto… Oh, te juro que Ahkmenrah permanecerá mucho tiempo conectado a tierra por haberse alejado del museo sin permiso –Tomó su chamarra y le pidió a Elliot que lo siguiera.

-¡Hey gigantón! Ockie y yo queremos ir –Larry dio un suspiro y metió a ambas miniaturas a su bolsillo

–pero prometan que se portarán bien –ellos asintieron y salieron del museo junto al “faraón” y subieron al auto de Larry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por mientras Ahk siguió platicando con los amigos de Elliot.

-No volteen, pero ahí viene Tyrell –ante ese nombre Ahkmenrah se giró rápidamente y vio a un rubio alto y realmente atractivo caminar hacia él principalmente.

-Bella noche ¿no es así Elliot? –le dijo.

-Sí –respondió esté -¿Qué es lo que quieres Tyrell? –preguntó.

-Vaya aun sigues sin aceptarme –le dijo con una sonrisa irónica, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó con nosotros en … -ante eso Ahk lo vio amenazadoramente, ese tipo no tenía nada que decir sobre Elliot enfrente de sus amigos y Tyrell sintió un miedo inexplicable, Elliot jamás lo había visto de esa manera, pero no se lo demostraría así que sonrió con sorna –Vaya, bien, esperaré eternamente por ti de ser necesario –amenazó con besarlo en la mejilla, pero Ahk se alejó, él quería que el único que hiciera eso fuera Larry pero no sabía si el guardia nocturno del museo sintiera algo por él, más que una simple amistad.

Dio un suspiro triste.

-¿Todo está bien? –le preguntó Ángela.

-Sí, gracias –le respondió y se volvió a sentar, sin fijarse que en ese momento entraba al bar Larry y compañía, el guardia usaba una gabardina sobre el uniforme de guardia para no tener problemas e iba seguido de Elliot, muchos sonreían al ver al “faraón” y se preguntaban si era parte de algún show del lugar.

-Elliot realmente estás bastante extraño esta noche –dijo Trenton.

-¿Te parece? –Yo no lo creo.

-Oh, yo si lo creo –ante esa voz Ahk de repente volteó asustado y vio a Larry a su lado.

-¡LARRY! –dijo asustado.

-Bien, bien, al parecer tenemos problemas ¿no Elliot? O debería decir ¿Ahkmenrah? –dijo.

-Un momento –Mobley se puso de pie -¿Quién rayos es usted? ¿Y por qué molesta a Elliot?

-¿Elliot? –Larry alzó una ceja mientras Jed y Octavio quienes aún no habían sido notado por los demás veían toda la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, Jed estaba aún más divertido y no se aguantaba las ganas de reir, así que Octavio le dio un pellizco en el codo –Me temó que no es quien ustedes creen… Éste si es Elliot –jaló al “faraón” a su lado.

-¡¡HOLY SHIT!!–Gritó Mobley al verlo y los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta -¡WTF!

-Esto es inaudito, son como dos gotas de agua –dijo Romero de repente y las chicas no sabían que decir.

-Bien, vayan a cambiarse y Ahk estarás mucho tiempo castigado en el museo –ante eso el faraón suspiro resignado, pero no negará que esta noche la había disfrutado bastante, por lo mientras Larry les explicaba a los otros lo que había pasado, solo que no dijo que Ahk era una momia de verdad, sino que era un actor.

-¿No serán hermanos gemelos? –preguntó Trenton.

-No, yo no tuve hermanos gemelos –dijo Darlene –pero no negaré que el parecido de ambos es asombroso.

Por lo mientras en el baño, ambos cambiaron su vestimenta.

-¿Cómo lo descubrieron? –le preguntó el faraón, el cual no estaba molesto, sino curioso.

-Todo lo descubrió ese pequeño general romano –le contestó en lo que se ponía los pantalones de mezclilla.

-Ya lo veo, Octavio es realmente muy inteligente -se acomodaba su túnica –pero como lo creyeron finalmente.

-Por tu tatuaje –ante eso Ahk no tuvo más remedio que reir.

-Como pude olvidar un detalle tan importante, pero ya ni modo –sin decir más de repente le dio una abrazo al otro chico –De verdad te lo agradezco, sin duda los dioses esta noche te pusieron en mi camino –Ahk de repente sintió como si unas lágrimas cayeran por su cuello y sorprendido vio que Elliot estaba llorando -¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo que en el museo por fin me sentí querido y ese niño Nicky, cielos es realmente maravilloso... pero siendo sincero ese cariño que sentí por parte de todos en el museo, era por que creían que yo era tú –le dijo.

-Eso no es cierto –Ambos vieron entrando a Larry pero quien había hablado era Jed y Octavio asintió –Nosotros estamos completamente seguros que el cariño que recibiste hoy era completamente para ti, porque te lo ganaste, a todos nos trataste muy bien en el museo –Larry asintió ante eso.

-Y no me equivoco al decir que Nicky al enterarse de lo que pasó estará sorprendido –sonrió.

-Y molesto por no haberse enterado –dijo Octavio y Larry asintió.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irse, y Elliot, puedes ir al museo cuantas veces quieras, tanto de día como de noche, después de todo yo soy el guardia nocturno, aunque a Nicky solo podrás verlo ciertos días ya que su madre y yo estamos separados.

Elliot dio las gracias y todos salieron del tocador, Elliot se dirigió a la mesa con sus amigos sin poder disimular una verdadera sonrisa y Larry salió con sus amigos del museo.

Elliot por fin supo que había conseguido amigos que le querían por su forma de ser.

FIN.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilógolo.

Al llegar a su departamento, Elliot se arrojó en su cama y en su celular anotó los números de Larry y Nicky y luego dirigiéndose a su computadora, anotó la clave para jaquear al museo, pero no para robarle información alguna, sino para vigilar que nadie dañara a sus nuevos amigos incluso logró conectarse a cada una de sus cámaras de vigilancia, y entonces no pudo evitar reir un poco al ver que Ahk se reusaba a subir a su sarcófago y al verlo discutir con Larry pensó que en verdad si harían una buena pareja. Luego vio los dioramas en los cuales Jed y Octavio intentaban ordenar a sus hombres, pero de repente al parecer el vaquero le había dicho algo al romano el cual comenzó a perseguirlo. En otra cámara Teddy se despedía de Sac y Elliot se preguntó si encontraría algún lugar donde prepararán un té tan delicioso como él de ella y las demás exposiciones estaban en sus asuntos y estuvo por horas viéndolos hasta que el sol entró por su ventana y entonces vio que en el museo las exposiciones subieron a sus lugares y de pronto se quedaron quietas sin moverse y Larry se retiró del museo con un Nicky dormido entre brazos en lo que entraba el guardia diurno.

Elliot se estiró en la silla y también se fue a la cama para tener un sueño tranquilo.

En su casa cuando Nicky despertó y su papá le comentó la aventura de anoche, él no se lo podía creer.

-¿Enserio hay un chico tan parecido a Ahk y yo jugué anoche con él? –Larry asintió -¿Por qué no me despertaste para ver a los dos juntos? –el niño estaba molesto.

-Ya lo verás después amigo –Larry le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Me lo prometes? –el hombre asintió.

Y esa noche así fue Nicky estaba jugando con Dexter cuando Sac llegó a buscarlo.

-Nicky, dice tu papá que vayas es de suma importancia –el niño asintió y se puso de pie y al llegar a la recepción se tuvo que tallar los ojos varias veces ante lo que veía.

-¡Es cierto, parecen ser gemelos! –Nicky corrió ante Ahk y Elliot –sólo que uno tiene 4000 años de antigüedad.

-Podría ser un antepasado de Elliot –dijo Ahk.

-Probablemente, yo soy descendiente de inmigrantes Egipcios –le respondió.

-Esto es guay –dijo el adolescente.

-Aunque yo debo de disculparme por haberme hecho pasar ayer por quien tú creías quien era –ante eso Nick negó.

-Yo sólo sé que ahora tengo un hermano mayor para las noches y otro para él día –abrazó a ambos y ellos sonrieron y Larry por su parte lo único que sabía era que la locura en el museo aumentaría.


End file.
